Walter Reed Army Medical Center, nine years ago, joined with other members in a cooperative Gynecologic Oncology Group for the purpose of conducting joint clinical investigation in gynecologic oncology. This group has undertaken clinical trials and other cooperative studies in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of gynecologic cancer. Through the collaboration of radiation therapy centers and gynecologic oncology centers joined in the Gynecologic Oncology Group, it has been and will continue to be possible to provide an adequate number of patients to answer significant questions in the treatment of gynecologic tumors. Currently we are involved in treatment protocols to study invasive vulvar carcinoma, cervical dysplasia, and advanced cervical carcinoma. Also, all stages, primary and recurrent, of ovarian carcinoma, endometrial carcinoma and uterine sarcoma.